


Noticed

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumi tries something new, but doesn't think anyone much notices...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticed

Yumi was never much for dressing up. She never thought much about her clothing at all, just slipped on her plain black clothing every morning. Which is why it was so strange when while she was out shopping with her mother, a sky blue top caught her eye. It was also very plain, at least to Yumi's eyes, but when her mother caught her looking at it and had much to say about the designer, texture, and more. Yumi just liked the look of it. Her mother bought said she'd buy it for her, since she had really hoped that Yumi would have more variety in her clothing, and was too pretty to wear what she did normally. Yumi didn't really agree, but still let her mother buy it for her, just because she liked it.

The next day she wore the top to school. She didn't really know what kind of reaction she was expecting but... Nothing at all just didn't sit right with her. Still, bringing it up herself would be pretty tacky, Yumi thought. Still, perhaps she could subtly hint at it. "Um, Ulrich, do you notice anything different about today?" she asked while eating with her friends in the lunchroom.

Ulrich looked around the room quickly. "No... Why?"

"Do you think Xana's up to something, Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"I know! I know! Yumi is Xana! There's no way the real Yumi would wear something like that!" Odd joked, pointing at Yumi.

Ulrich laughed. "Yeah, what's up with that anyway, Yumi?"

Yumi was so embarrassed then. She went back to her normal clothing the next day, and never wore that particular top again. When her mother asked her why, Yumi only said she probably shouldn't have gotten it in the first place.

A different day, hanging out outside with her friends, Sissi strutted by them, a smile on her face. "Oh man, not Sissi again. She'd been talking about her brand new outfit all day, no one cares about her showing off, so she just talks louder," Ulrich said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, it's perfectly annoying," Odd said. "Hey, Sissi!" he called after her loudly. "We here have come to the psychological conclusion that no matter how you dress up a pig, it's still a pig!"

Sissi's smile disappeared, but all she said was "Hmph," and kept walking.

"Funny how she doesn't say anything to us when her goons aren't around," Odd said.

"Yeah, whatever guys. I have to get to class now," Yumi said.

"But we still have time!" Ulrich protested.

Yumi also didn't say anything else as she hurried away. She passed Sissi along the way. "Odd's such a brat sometimes, don't pay attention to him, you look nice," she said to Sissi.

"I suppose you'd know firsthand just how much a brat he can be," Sissi replied.

"Yeah, well forget I said anything," Yumi said, wishing she'd thought more about who she was talking to. As if anything could make a difference when it came to Sissi's huge ego, anyway.

"Did they also say you looked like an animal when you wore that gorgeous top a few weeks ago?" Sissi asked.

Yumi was surprised. "You noticed?" she said. And even more, she remembered?

"Well, it was an extraordinary event, you wearing anything besides those drab black things. So, you let those boys talk you into keep dressing like them? Hmm?" Sissi inquired.

"No," Yumi said quickly. "No one really cares what I wear anyway, and neither do I. I just wear the first thing I see in the morning."

"Don't make me angry by saying those things, Yumi. Then I might have to go back and give your friend Odd a smack," Sissi said calmly. "Because I notice, and I think you look delicious," she gave Yumi a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yumi blushed and raised her eyebrow. Was Sissi that kind of girl? She never thought so before, but...

"Don't worry about what those boys say, or if they don't say anything. They've been ignoring my hints all day, and they still don't notice! Some things can only be understood between us girls." Sissi smiled mischievously, then went on her way.


End file.
